


The Jotun Experience

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Self-Acceptance, Temperature Play, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki wants to try having sex in his Jotun form. His boyfriend is all too happy to assist with this task... well, for the most part.





	The Jotun Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to **NamelesslyNightlock** for reading this for me when I had a bout of " _oh wait I don't think I like this???_ " she assured me it was good and ready to post sooo here we are! I hope you all enjoy it too :D ♥

Tony had been part of the Revengers for four years and dating Loki for three of them. During that time, he had seen his lover’s Jotun form a grand total of three times.

The first was a year into their relationship. Loki had spat out the truth about his ‘real form’ in an attempt to both push Tony away and drag him closer. He thought it would be the breaking point and Tony would leave. Yet, he’d also desperately hoped that Tony would prove himself worth trusting and stay.

Tony had remained, not needing to think twice. He’d also promised Loki that he didn’t care what Loki looked like, and almost stubbornly, Loki had shifted forms to make Tony prove it. Tony hadn’t been allowed to touch Loki, but he had gently complimented him and promised Loki that it wasn’t a problem, and he was still staying. 

The second time was almost a year later when Loki had been hit by a spell in the middle of a battle. That hadn’t ended well for anyone on the opposing side.

The third and final time had been six months ago. Loki had met some Jotuns and read some books on them. He was trying to become more comfortable and accepting of that side of himself. He’d graduated to being able to spend an entire day in that form. He’d remained in their rooms but he’d let Tony potter around and even kiss him.

It was great progress, _brilliant_ progress even, but it was still a hell of leap from what Loki had just suggested.

Tony had been casually reading in bed when Loki had returned from the bathroom. They were your typical, boring, domestic couple that were getting ready to go to sleep when his lover had declared with a towel still drying his hair. “I want to have sex in my Jotun form.”

Tony had jerked his eyes to Loki, staring at his lover in shock. “You want to _what?_ ”

“Have sex. In my Jotun form.” Loki repeated. His words came out as a drawl, but Tony knew his lover enough to see the tension in his posture, the tightening of the skin around his eyes. His suspicion was confirmed when Loki’s gaze flicked to the floor. “But if you do not want-”

“I have no problem with your other form, Loki, you know I don’t.” Tony interrupted firmly and put his Vanaheim engineering book to the side. “I just didn’t think you would be comfortable with that.”

A stubborn scowl crossed Loki’s face. “I am a shapeshifter. You have slept with me as a woman and in different guises. You also enjoy when we manipulate temperatures in the bedroom. To have such an... an _unutilised_ form is ridiculous.”

Tony eyed his mulish lover carefully. It only made Loki cross his arms defensively. Tony knew Loki wasn’t about to let this idea go, but he could also recognise when his lover was pushing himself past his limits in some misguided attempt to prove himself.

“I do like temperature play, Loki,” Tony said gently. “I also like knowing my lover is comfortable and having as much fun as me.”

Loki opened his mouth, looking ready to protest, but Tony held up his hand and the mage fell silent. 

“I’m not saying no. I’m saying not now. You may feel like bullheadedly charging into this, but if we do this, I want it to be a good experience, not a bad one.”

Loki glared at him. He was wound as tightly as a spring and looked ready to release in fit of rage and anger. 

Tony kept watching his lover, remaining calm, silent and unwavering. It took a while, but slowly, Loki’s fury mellowed down to petulance and eventually resignation. 

After four years together, it wasn’t hard to win an argument when it really mattered.

Loki still threw his towel into the corner of the room unhappily, but he crawled into bed beside Tony all the same. 

Tony rolled over and cuddled close. He was relieved when Loki wrapped his arms around him. It meant he’d acknowledge Tony’s point and wasn’t frustrated at him, but rather at himself.

“I still want to do this,” Loki grumbled.

“I’m more than happy to,” Tony assured him, pressing a kiss to Loki’s neck. “But let’s get you more comfortable in that form first. Spend a few days and nights in it, walk around the ship even.” He felt Loki’s minute cringe and it only further highlighted Tony’s point. “When we’ve got that down pat, we’ll try the sex.”

Loki let out a huff of breath, but Tony saw him give a small nod. He was still scowling, but it had a more determined slant than an angry one. Tony was glad for it. He’d rather put off the sex indefinitely then do something that was going to make accepting that part of himself even harder for Loki.

* * *

It took another eight months for Loki to bridge the subject again.

He continued to shift into his Jotun form during that time. He used it in all the ways Tony suggested and spent some time exploring an ice planet and manipulating his long dormant powers. He was finally becoming comfortable in his cobalt skin.

It was why, when Tony entered their bedroom one evening to find Loki lying on the bed in leather pants and his Jotun skin, Tony knew he was ready. He smiled and let his eyes travel over his lover. 

“All you need is a bow and you’re the perfect gift.”

Loki rolled his red eyes, but he also smiled faintly. “Get on the bed you fool.”

Tony grinned and did as suggested, kicking off his shoes before kneeling over his lover. They’d both experienced some trial and error the last few months while figuring out the right temperature that Tony could handle pressed against his skin for long periods. His body had also become more accustomed over time, helped in part to sharing a bed with his Jotun lover.

He still hadn’t see Loki naked in this form yet and he placed a hand on Loki’s thigh, stroking through the material gently. “Any anatomical differences this way?”

“Did you expect me to have more than one genital?”

“Well, a guy can hope.”

Loki lightly cuffed his head, but his eyes were laughing. “Greedy thing.”

“So was that a yes or a no?”

Loki huffed out a laugh. “No, there are no anatomical changes.”

“Okay. So how you want to play this?” Tony skimmed his hand up to Loki’s abdomen, lightly running his fingers over the raised designs on Loki’s skin. “Handjobs? Blowjobs? Fingering? The full cherry pop? You wanna top or bottom?”

Loki frowned, looking unsure. “I have used this form to reach orgasm-”

“And you didn’t let me _watch_?” Tony gaped. “I feel betrayed!”

Loki snorted. “At the time, I thought it would not be something you would want to see.”

“You were _so_ wrong.” Tony insisted, while watching his lover’s relaxed, amused features. He traced his fingers further up Loki’s chest. “What was it like?”

Loki shivered under his touch. “My semen is tinted a slight blue, and is likely colder to the touch. But, uh,” he licked his lips, “the markings on my cock are... sensitive.”

“God, I wanna taste that,” Tony groaned, looking down at Loki’s cock. “And see just how sensitive it really is.” He looked up at his boyfriend, wide-eyed and hopeful. “Can I?”

Loki let his legs fall a little wider in clear invitation. “I hoped you would.”

Tony got to work instantly, unlacing Loki’s pants with ease after years of practice. He pulled them off Loki’s legs and discarded them on the floor. He stared down at his lover in all his beautiful blue glory. His cock was a deeper blue, almost purple and the markings spread along his half-hard cock in a way that was made to be traced with fingers and tongue.

He lifted one finger and stroked along the underside and right over a raised line. Loki let out a noise between a huff and a groan and his cock twitched wildly. Tony’s grin was positively feral.

Loki’s red eyes were already darkening with lust. Tony wrapped his hand around the base of Loki’s cock and gave it a stroke. Loki’s eyes fluttered and he moaned. 

“What’s it like?” Tony asked, continuing to stroke.

“ _Good_ ,” Loki answered. “Warm.” Tony rubbed his thumb along one of the markings and Loki _moaned_. 

It was the kind of sound that usually took Tony a lot more effort to gain.

He couldn’t resist bending down and licking over the head. He tasted... like Loki but with a hint of snow. Tony placed one hand on Loki’s hip before he slipped his lips below the head. He sucked on the bundle of nerves while stroking some of the markings around the base of Loki’s cock. 

Loki’s hips jolted and he groaned. “Ah, Norns. _Anthony, **fuck**_.”

Tony grinned with pride. It usually took _much_ more work to get Loki cursing in Midgardian.

Tony pulled off his lips with a pop and declared. “You’re so _responsive_ like this. God, I love your Jotun form.”

Loki glared at him and grabbed his head. Loki’s fingers were gentle in his hair, but his point was clear as he pulled Tony back down towards his cock.

“Fine, fine, your _majesty_ ,” Tony grumbled.

Tony opened his mouth and took the cock back inside. This time he slid down lower.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Loki whispered. “Your lips. _Oh_.” 

Tony could only assume the warmth and drag of them over the markings felt good. He decided to test that theory by not only bobbing his head but by finding a nice straight marking and making it the focus of the tip of his tongue.

“Oh Norns,” Loki whimpered, God damn _whimpered_. 

His grip on Tony’s hair was almost painful, but Tony wasn’t stopping for anything. He took more of the cock, increasing the slide of his lips and pressure of his tongue. He even brought his fingers around the base. He pressed them firmly against Loki’s markings, rubbing them like he was trying to work away a stain.

Loki came suddenly and unexpectedly with broken off scream and a thrust that Tony was lucky enough to have pulled back to avoid. He ended up with icy ejaculation on his face, but it was better than a broken jaw. Loki’s enhanced strength could be dangerous when he wasn’t paying attention. And an intense orgasm certainly qualified.

Wiping away the come, he gave it a taste-test. It was actually better than the standard fair, almost fresh, like sucking on ice. He waited until Loki opened his eyes to lick his fingers clean, knowing how much Loki enjoyed the sight.

Loki gave a low groan before tugging Tony up the bed. A gesture of magic cleaned the mess away a moment before Loki was kissing him. His tongue was cold and made Tony shiver as it plundered his mouth. It made Tony remember that he was still hard.

Tony groaned and pulled back. “Babe, think you could help your boyfriend out?”

Loki grinned and a moment later, Tony felt his clothes disappearing. The chill to the air made him shudder, but he only pressed closer, letting his body slot against Loki’s. His cock didn’t even wilt at the feel of Loki’s chilled thigh against him, it only got harder.

When Loki’s hand snuck down to stroke it, Tony moaned and arched forward, rutting against Loki’s thigh. Loki made a tutting noise and gripped the base of Tony’s cock, behind his balls, making Tony swear.

“Don’t spend yourself, Anthony,” Loki warned. “I’m not through with you yet.”

He furthered his point by encouraging Tony to straddle him. Loki’s cock wasn’t hard, but that didn’t mean anything, not when magic was involved. Loki’s fingers slipped around behind Tony’s cheeks, teasing his pucker at first dryly and then with lubricant.

Loki’s eyes were sharp and serious. “I want to know you can enjoy this, Anthony.”

The first slide of Loki’s cold finger inside him made his ass clench. His head tilted back and he gasped. Loki stilled but Tony hissed, “Keep going. Don’t you dare stop.”

It took a bit to relax himself, but the moment he did, Tony was squirming and taking Loki deeper. It was odd, but it was still _good_. A feeling only increased when Loki rubbed his prostate. The jolt from _that_ had Tony begging. “More, more, Loki, Come on, more, more.”

Loki still made him sit through a second finger and a thorough assurance that _yes he liked the cold get the fuck on with it._

By the time Loki was convinced, the mage was hard again and that glorious blue cock was positioned below Tony’s ass. Tony licked his lips and held his lover’s dark red eyes as he was slowly lowered onto Loki’s cock.

Tony gasped, but Loki _moaned_. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he started to tremble. He looked overwhelmed and _that_ shot more lust through Tony then he could reasonably handle. He slid down the rest of the way until Loki was entirely encased. 

Loki looked _wrecked_ , a feeling that only intensified as Tony started to draw off his lover’s cock before slamming back down.

“Norns, Norns, fuck, fuck, _Anthony_.”

Tony was grinning like a loon over the responses he was getting, and damn was he enjoying the experience too. The moment he angled himself so Loki's cock could hit his prostate, he was clenching and spasming with pleasure.

But it was nothing on Loki, he was shuddering, moaning and ripping the sheets with his nails. Maybe this form and his markings just weren’t used to the pleasure, but one way or another, Loki was going insane. It was no wonder that Tony wasn’t anywhere near his own orgasm when Loki was clenching, thrusting rapidly and hissing out numerous ‘ _ah, ah, ah!_ ’s and coming inside Tony.

It was a wave of cold. A little _too much_ cold, but Tony grit his teeth and weathered it, sliding on and off and coaxing out more pleasure from Loki’s orgasm until even he couldn’t take it and needed to pull off.

He collapsed beside his lover and gripped his cock. He barely got two strokes in before Loki was batting his hand away and swallowing him down in one motion. Tony yelped and gritted his lover’s hair, it was _cold_ , but it was also _good_ and Loki’s fingers were filling his ass and aiming unerringly for his prostate. 

His fingers were also _changing_. They went from cold to warm and then one of each and Tony knew he’d pulled on some of his Aesir guise. He was _playing with temperatures_ and swallowing Tony down like the pro he was.

Tony only lasted a minute before his climax was overtaking him and he was releasing into his lover’s mouth.

He was still panting on the bed when Loki pulled off and out of him. He felt Loki lay down beside him with his long, _warm_ body and Tony opened his eyes.

A familiar green gaze was hovering above him and slightly flushed lips were pulled into a dazzling smile. Tony grinned back and raised his hand, stroking the back of his fingers over Loki’s cheek.

“Jotun Round One; raging success?”

Loki chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Yes.”

“You’re really sensitive like that.”

“I am.”

“I like that.”

Loki laughed. “I noticed.” 

He kissed Tony again before wrapping his arms around him and tangling their legs. Loki’s head ended up resting on Tony’s shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the afterglow.

Loki was the one to break it, saying quietly, “Thank you, Anthony. You were right for us to wait.”

Tony smiled and looked down at his lover. “So we’re counting that as a good experience worth repeating then?”

Loki’s smirk was answer enough, but it was still nice to hear him say it. “As if my reactions weren’t vocal enough.” Tony opened his mouth, but before he could comment, Loki added, “But yes, Anthony, I enjoyed it.”

“Good,” Tony insisted, feeling grateful and pleased. 

It was a feeling that only increased as Loki used magic to clean the last of their activities from them and pulled the sheet over their bodies, settling them in for the night.

Tony wouldn't have stopped loving his boyfriend if he'd maintained his hatred for his cobalt skin, but he felt pleasure and pride at how far Loki had come.

And if Tony had to keep having sex with Loki as a Jotun to help him accept himself? Well, Tony would hardly be complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no intersex!Loki! I know a lot of you headcanon that about his Jotun form, but I'm not one of them. So, we only get guy bits ^^;
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
